Run away on Marriage Day
by Sorchaa
Summary: I dunno really what to put for the sum. Sakura and Syaoran are to married, but neither of them want to be together. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one

Emerald eyes looked up at the man who held her in his arms. He then held her at an arm length away. She blinked rapidly, and then began to wail. The man turned sharply on his heels and cast her into the boys awaiting arms. The boy cradled her against his chest and she settled down immediately. The man walked out with a scold on his face. He left and walked down the hall. The nursemaid stumbled in and closed the door.

"Sir Touya, I'll take the young miss." The maid said opening her arms to accept the babe.

"Her name is Sakura. That's what M-Mother called her before she left us. She called her Cherry Blossom. Her name is Sakura, not Miss." Touya said and held her closer to his chest.

"Sir Touya, she, Sakura must be feed." She said and crouched down in front of the seven year old. "Why don't you go and get some of her toys from the nursery. She will be able to play with you after her nap. Okay?"

"Alright, but don't leave this room. Someone might try to take her." Touya said and handed his new baby sister to her maid.

Touya walked to the door and opened it. He stopped before walking out, looking back he nodded his head and left. Sakura's nursemaid laughed slightly and looked down at the tiny girl. Sakura started to wail loudly in the young maids arms.

"You, Miss Sakura, will be the difference between father and son, and man and enemy." She said and began to feed the new born.

:New scene:

"Your daughter is newly born. Now we can begin the arrangement for our children marriages. My son will turn a year soon. I think when she turns fifteen. That'll e a good enough. Don't you think?" The foreign man said with an accent of a different culture.

"Thirteen. They'll marry when she is thirteen." Her father said in a calm voice.

"Maybe we should wait until their a bit older." The man said.

Touya watched the man talk to his father. Something radiated off him that Touya couldn't put his finger on. They were talking of things he only began to understand, but he knew it was dealing with the new child living in their house. He knew, now, that he would have to protect her from a great many things in the time ahead of them.

:Eight years later:

A bright-eyed child stood shifting from foot to foot. She was watching her father, brother, and a man she thought was creepy. They were sitting at the council's table in her father's secret room. No one was allowed to enter the room unless given permission by the Lord of the house, her father, Fujitaka.

"Touya will have everything set up for your sons arrival. Your daughters are coming as well?" Fujitaka asked looking at her sternly. His eyes showed that he didn't want her present, but it was necessary.

"No my daughters are staying home with their mother, Yelan." He looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry they can not come until later. I know how they wish to see a younger girl they can play with."

"It is alright, Sir Li." Sakura said looking him in the eye, just as she was taught too.

"Syaoran should be here soon though. It is his birthday today and his mother wanted to have him rest before he set out with me. She'll be the downfall of the boy. Making him soft."

"We have decided on the day after her thirteenth birthday, then?" Fujitaka questioned Li

"Yes."

"Don't you think it's a bit soon, Father?" Touya asked

"Not at all. Don't ask question you do not understand anything about. Leave, both of you." Fujitaka commanded. "Go get washed up. Syaoran will be here soon and you have to look presentable."

"Yes father." They said in unison. Touya bowed and Sakura curtsied.

They left the room, Sakura leading her older brother out. She stopped and waited for him as he closed the door behind himself. He walked forward, his gaze hard and cold. She had only seen him look like this once before. When their father slapped her for talking back to him in front of a count and countess. Touya had grabbed Sakura and ran to the woods then, but this was different. They both knew he couldn't ran away with her. They both had to be responsible for the things they do.

He walked ahead of her, his long legs allowed him to do this. She ran and caught up with him.

"Why does father want me to be away from home so badly?" She asked tugging at his sleeve.

"He doesn't. No one wants you to leave here. He just wants to have this alliance strong between the Li clan and us. They are powerful and to be feared." Touya said then realized his sister would be marring one of them. "They never would hurt one of their own though, even if it threw marriage."

"Why would he not have you marry one of the older daughters then?" She asked looking up at him with her stunning eyes glowing

"I'm to marry Nakuru Akizuki. We've been friends since your birth." Touya said and a faint blush show on his pale cheeks. "You remember her right? We're to be married this winter."

"Winter is a lovely time get married. With the snow falling all around you. Her cheeks will be bright pink with blush and the cold. Her veil will be covered in a light mist of snow."

"Monster, you day dream too much. You need to get your head out of the clouds." Touya said and ruffled her hair

"Don't call me that Touya!" Sakura cried as they entered the kitchen "Oh. What smells so yummy?"

"Your mind can change in a second. Huh, Monster?"

"Touya, if you call me that one more time…"

" Sir Touya leave your sister be." A girls voice said making them both look over at the table. It was Sakura's maid, Mecka.

"Mecka, go get her cleaned up and dressed nicely we're going to have company tonight. I'll bet my father wont want any mess ups." He said looking at Sakura and left

Sakura and Mecka went to her room and cleaned her up. They washed her face, hands, and teeth. They combed her shoulder length hair and puller the top into pigtails. She dressed in a lovely pink and white dress. There were skirt galore underneath it. Sakura twirled around and laughed as the skirts flowed around her.

"You look dazzling." A voice caused both girls to jump.

"Yue!" Sakura cried and threw her arms around his neck

"Hey Saku." He replied and hugged her back "I just got here, along with Nakuru. I brought her when I got word your father wanted to announce something tonight at dinner. There is another guest on his way, I heard."

"Li Syaoran."

"This is whom?" yue asked looking at Mecka

"What my father wants to announce. Touya will tell you. I can not even bear to think about it any longer then I have too." Sakura said sitting on the bench, which was in front of her Mother's old mirror

"I will ask Touya then, But later." Yue said, hugged Sakura, nodded his head to Mecka, then left.

:New scene:

Sakura sat on the bench staring at the pink, red, and yellow roses.

'They look so pretty at this time of year. When I move away I will have to find a rose garden and sit there everyday. I'll tell Touya to also. We can talk to each other through the roses.' Sakura thought and a frown formed on her pale face.

"Miss Sakura? Your father said I would find you here." A voice caused her to break the daydream she was in.

'Maybe Touya's right about me daydreaming too much. I didn't even hear him come this far.' She thought as she looked up at him.

He stood in the exit of the maze. He wore a dark green tunic and light tan pants. The boy was at most a head taller then her. His eyes were a chocolate brown and his hair was the same color. The messy hair tossed some in the breeze. Everything about him radiated power but also loneliness.

"My name is Syaoran."

TBC.

Hey guys if you like this review. If you don't please don't flame! Let me know how you think of it. I'll post more when I finish writing it! Hopefully soon. Teller'll kill me if I don't write more soon though, so it's to be expected that it'll come soon. If you have ne questions. Please don't post them, send them to my email. Thanks for reading!

Ice Princezz!


	2. Letter to you

Ok I'm in a little bit of a block. If you have any ideas, please let me know thanks, and sry for not updating. A lot of my stories are becoming short chaptered and cut up. As I said, I would love for ideas. Since teller isn't helping with that.

Ice Princezz


End file.
